Caught Me
by divakat
Summary: Gillian accidently overhears Cal having a little solo session and it brings up surprising feelings. One shot smuttiness.


**Happy Smutastic Saturday! Just a little one shot. i have no idea where the inspiration for this came from. I'm just full of smutty ideas when it comes to these two I guess.**

**Don't own Lie To Me or anything associated with it.**

**I was drinking while typing so if you find an error, just chalk it up to that!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Gillian pushed open the door of Cal's office, nose buried in a file on their latest case. She looked up, puzzled when she found Cal not at his desk. She could have sworn she saw him come in here just a few minutes before. She glanced at the sliding door to his study and saw that it was closed. It was unusual for him to sequester himself in the study mid day but she assumed he wanted privacy for something. She stamped down her curiosity and turned to go when an audible groan from the direction of Cal's study caught her ear.

Concerned, she quickly moved toward the sliding door, stopping suddenly when a second, more prolonged moan filtered through the door. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She knew that sound. She was torn between embarrassment and curiosity mixed with…something else. She refused to admit to herself that what she was feeling was arousal, but as the sound of Cal's breathless straining grunts and groans found their way to her ears again she felt a tingling pulse between her legs that was undeniable.

She walked slowly to the door, placing her palm against it as she pictured him on the other side, eyes closed, hand stroking his cock as he sought release, fingers digging into the soft leather of the sofa. She leaned in until her ear was pressed solidly against the thin wooden panel. In her new position she could hear everything; the soft flat slap of skin against skin, the harsh rasp of his breathing. She felt an undeniable wetness between her thighs and she bit her lip. She heard his rhythm change. He sped up as his breath came in sharp pants before she heard his movements cease suddenly and he let out a long slow moan.

"Oh Gillian! Fuck!"

The sound of her own name sent her reeling away from the door, her mind spinning as the implication of it set in. As she backed away, the heel of her shoe caught on the soft rug in the middle of the floor. She tried desperately to catch her balance but before she knew it she had fallen flat on her butt.

She scrambled quickly to her feet as she heard movement behind the door.

"Loker, I swear to god if you are eavesdropping again…" Cal said as the door bust open.

She saw his surprise as she righted herself, tugging down her skirt that had ridden up in the fall. Surprise faded as his eyes narrowed. She was sure he noticed her flushed skin, her shallow breathing. She prayed he would simply chalk it up to embarrassment.

"Aye Aye, someone's been naughty," he said as he approached.

She wished she could ignore the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, or the fact that he had missed the top button on his jeans. She met his eyes, squaring her shoulders. "I tripped," she said matter-of-factly.

"That's the truth, love, but not the whole truth." He came toward her and she backed away until her back hit the opposite wall. She flattened her palms against the hard surface wishing she could simply sink right through it. "Hear something you liked eh, Foster?" He leaned a hand up against the wall beside her head, effectively trapping her there.

Usually she would put her hands up in their silently agreed upon signal to back off, but her head was reeling and at the moment her body's desire to have him close overrode her lust-fogged mind's screaming protests. "I don't know what you're talking about Cal," she managed weakly.

He tilted his head as he studied her and she met his gaze defiantly, hiding nothing. "You did, didn't you? You heard me and you liked it. I can see it on your face. I can smell it Gillian; how aroused you are. Did you think I wouldn't?" he growled at her.

"You…you said my name," her voice was more of a whisper than she had intended. "Did you think of me when you..?" She couldn't say the word.

"When I came? Yes I did, love. Does that bother you?"He leaned in closer and she could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves. She didn't think it was possible for her face to get any hotter but she felt herself blushing furiously.

"Do you…do you often think of me when you..?"

"Always," he interrupted, and moved his hand to the side of her face.

She hesitated. "What do you think of?"

"Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that question Gillian? I'm not sure you're ready for it."

Her breath caught in her throat at the possibilities that flashed, unbidden, through her mind. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to slow her pulse.

"Then again, maybe you are ready after all." She heard the slight note of surprise in his voice as he stepped in close, his body pressing against hers.

At that moment the intercom sounded. "Dr. Lightman? Your 2pm appointment is here. Should I send her in?" Anna's voice came through.

Cal left her and rushed to the phone on his desk. "Thank you Anna, no. Put her in the conference room and tell her to keep her knickers on, I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as Cal released her, Gillian took the opportunity to flee. She looked back as she pushed at his office door and found him staring at her openly, confusion and arousal warring for dominance on his face.

* * *

Gillian downed the last gulp of wine in her glass as she paced back and forth in her apartment.

She'd spent the rest of the day avoiding Cal in the office and had taken her first opportunity to duck out early, using a headache as an excuse to the staff.

In truth she found herself unable to shake the mental image of Cal in the throes of masturbatory bliss and the ache between her thighs had refused to go away once she left his office. When she heard his voice in the halls, his muted groans echoed through her ears and she found it absolutely impossible to concentrate.

She had opened the wine immediately when she got home, hoping it would help her relax. Instead, she found that the warmth of the wine inflamed her further. With every breath she felt his body pressed tightly to hers. The imprint of his hand burned against her cheek.

She turned, quickly setting her wine glass on the table and grabbed her coat and her keys.

* * *

Cal set his book down on the table and grabbed his beer. He took a long pull, letting the cool liquid wash down his throat and clear his mind.

He replayed the scene with Gillian over and over in his mind, wondering if there was something he might have missed. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that the incredibly heightened sense of arousal he had read on her face earlier was real.

The loud knock on his door made him start and he set his beer on the table, making his way slowly to the front door. The sight that greeted him through the window made his pulse race.

He opened the door and Gillian stepped hesitantly through. She wore a long trench coat closed tightly against the cool night air. Emotions played across her face so quickly that he couldn't keep up.

"Is Emily home?" she tugged self-consciously at the ties of her coat, pulling them tighter.

"No. Staying at a friend's house tonight, or so she said. Something I can help you with?" He quirked a smile, still unsure exactly what was on her mind.

She relaxed visibly when he confirmed that they were alone. She stared at the floor for a moment and then took a deep breath. When she met his eyes again, there was no mistaking the softening of her expression; the parting of her lips as she gazed up at him. Her pure and primal arousal sent a bolt of electricity racing through him.

"I'm sorry. I had to come by. I hope its okay." She fumbled with the ties of her coat, hesitating for a last moment before she pushed it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, revealing her completely naked body beneath.

Blood rushed to his groin as his eyes widened, taking in all of her in an instant. "Jesus, Gillian," he breathed, stepping toward her. He wanted to spend an eternity letting his eyes feast on her full, upturned breasts; the perfect curve of her hip; the smooth creamy perfection of her thighs, but his body urged him to get closer. He needed to feel the silken softness of her flesh sliding beneath his palm.

With more force than he intended he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her against the wall as he pressed himself into her, his mouth colliding with hers in a rough embrace. He could taste the wine on her tongue as she opened to him. His hands took the opportunity to memorize the curves of her body, trying to touch her everywhere at one. Her hands pushed impatiently at his shirt, dipped into the back of his jeans, as she worked frantically to rid him of his clothing. He broke from her mouth, breathing hard, to let her drag his shirt over his head before he ran his hands over her bare back, pulling her into him. The delightful feeling of her soft breasts and their hard nipples pressing against his bare chest was intoxicating.

He couldn't get enough of her mouth and the way that her tongue seemed to know instinctively how to move against his just the way he liked. He felt her hands slip between their bodies to begin working on the buttons of his fly and he angled his hips away, giving her room to move.

He dragged his lips away from hers and trailed his mouth hotly over her jaw and neck, stroking his tongue over the spot where her shoulder joined her neck as she moaned against his ear.

His breath caught as her hands closed over his erection; tiny pinpricks of light dancing behind his eyes at the intense sensation. His pants fell around his ankles and he pulled desperately at her hips, grinding his erection into her belly as her hands grasped his ass, pulling him even closer.

He shoved a trembling hand between their bodies, sliding his fingers along her slick folds as her hands fisted in his hair. He worried that he was being too rough; too fast, but fierce aching need drove him and he dropped to his knees in front of her, hands reaching up to grasp her breasts roughly as he put his face to the apex of her thighs, his tongue darting out to tease her clit before she had a chance to object.

She widened her stance and pushed her hips away from the wall, her back arching as she rolled her head from side to side, lost in the intense pleasure he was creating in her sex. She ground her hips against him, reaching, yearning, grasping at the edge of release. She heard the echoes of her own voice rebounding off the walls of the hall as she cried out freely in time with the strokes of Cal's tongue.

Her tangy sweetness coated his lips and chin as he suckled her, probed unrelentingly at her tight opening. She trembled above him and her throaty cries sent blood rushing to his already throbbing erection. He knew she was close but he couldn't wait to be inside her.

He tugged at her arms, pulled her down with him onto the soft carpet as he rolled her onto her back. Her breath came in ragged pants and her eyes were glazed and unfocused. He positioned himself against her and then supported himself with his palms on either side of her head.

He pushed into her with a shallow stroke, twisting his hips to settle deeper before he withdrew and drove in again. He watched as her face tightened, her eyes fluttering closed as her mouth opened to release a harsh moan at the collision of their bodies.

As she felt him enter her, thick and hard, she thought she might pass out from the overwhelming pleasure of his body sliding against her, stroking her clit with each hard thrust. She couldn't open her eyes; didn't want to believe there was a world around her. In this moment she lived only for the connection of their bodies, felt nothing but the heat of his flesh against hers.

He leaned forward and kissed her once before his movements took on a new urgency. He repositioned himself slightly, his hand cradling her neck as he used her body for leverage. Her cries grew more strained and his voice joined hers as he thrust into her again and again, muscles tensing and burning with effort. She raised her knees and immediately began to tremble and writhe beneath him. His body cried out for release and on his next stroke it overtook him, an intense orgasm sending pulses of energy through him. With three final desperate strokes he felt her break, her body clenching tightly around him as he collapsed into her arms, gasping for breath against her shoulder.

"Gillian," he moaned into her neck.

Her hand reached up to cradle his heavy head and she stroked his back as her body continued to flutter around him.

The silence of the house was broken only by the sounds of their harsh breathing as they fought to bring their bodies under control. He kissed her neck gently, lips moving softly against her skin before he rolled to the side, slipping from her body. He turned his head to look at her and she met his eyes, blushing prettily as she smiled at him.

He laughed low in his throat. "You are just full of surprises."

"I think I surprised myself more than anything," she giggled, covering her face with her hand. "Oh, god Cal, I can't believe I did that!"

"Neither can I love, neither can I. I'm certainly glad you did though." He turned on his side, propping himself up on an elbow.

She hesitated a moment. "I'm glad I did too," she said seriously.

"So," he said, reaching out to toy idly with her breast, "have any other surprises up your sleeve tonight?"

"I honestly hadn't thought past this," she laughed. "I do have one problem though," she said seriously.

"What's that?" he looked at her with a puzzled frown.

"I don't have any clothes with me." She bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily consider that to be a problem Gill." He lowered his head to her breast and suckled gently before pulling her nipple between his teeth. "In fact," he said as he released her, "I'd say it's damn convenient."

* * *

_Oops, sorry if you got the unedited version. I published prematurely._


End file.
